The Way I Would Do My Girl
by Rayne Hudson
Summary: i have always had a problem with the movie My Girl. So im doing it with my own twist


I DO NOT OWN

" I'm allergic to EVERYTHING. My names Thomas-James, but people call me Thomas-J. They think 'cause i have glasses I'm automatically a nerd. so, this probably goes with out saying but, I really, don't have many friends. But, that's okay with me cause i have one real, good friend! Vada, shes something els but that's okay. So when i get scared i sing the song My Girl. It reminds me of Vada i always feel safe around her, like the world could be ending and if I'm with her that's okay i probably wouldn't even cry. The only thing with Vada is she has a bad case of hypochondria. She always thinks shes dying of things kids cant even get". Thomas-J explains

"Thomas-J" Vada begins "Will you ride your bike to the doctors office with me? I'm dying".  
>"What's killing you this time, Vada?'' Thomas-J says trying not to smile. Ends up winning the badle<br>"This chicken bone has been stuck in my throat for 3 years its about time to get it out" Vada complains  
>"Vada" Thomas-J begins "you would have died by now if there was one stuck in your fine " knowing he used the wrong words<br>Vada punches him, right in the nose than rides away. Vada has a hard punch. As she rides away. Thomas-J finds himself crying curled up in a ball on the side walk, singing  
>"I've got sunshine<br>On a cloudy day.  
>When it's cold outside<br>I've got the month of May.I guess you'd say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl  
>My girl<br>My girl  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl.<br>My girl"

Thomas-J didn't know what hurt most, the punch or the fact Vada would do that. So he dries his eyes and rides home.

"Thomas-J , i thought Vada was invited over for dinner and than a sleep over tonight'? His mother asks in a curious voice  
>"She couldn't come" Thomas-J says trying to hide the hurt in his voice<br>"How come"? His father asked  
>He couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't so he told the truth "Well, she and I Got in a fight"<br>"What over"? his father asks again  
>"Well, she thinks shes dying cause theres a chicken bone in her throat, so she asked if id ride to the doctors office with her. And i said shes not dying and that shes fine and there's nothing stuck in there".<br>"Well, Hun that's not a biggie you should be friends again in no time"! His mother says trying to make him feel better. She failed  
>"I know, But I'm still kinda mad" Thomas-J implies<br>His mother drops her fork at the sight of Thomas-J's nose "Honey what happend?. Your nose looks broken! Did you fall off your bike after you and Vada got in a fight"?  
>"Uh sure" Thomas-J jumps "Can i be excused? I'm not hungry".<br>"Thomas-J, what really happend sweetie your a horrible liar" His mother insists  
>"Can we talk about it later? I don't feel good"! Thomas-J desperately asks<br>"Okay Thomas-J ill be up in a few minutes" his mother gives in  
>"Thanks mom" Thomas-J said than ran up to his room<br>"He's heartbroken" said  
>"He does seem rather upset" agreed<br>"Well i better go see what's wrong with him" announced "I'll tell you later"  
>As left. As she was walking upstairs to Thomas-J's room, she rembered the look on his face. She didn't think nothing of it. "Hi Thomas-J" she said<br>"Hi, Ma" Thomas-J whispered as he lifted his head for his mother to reveal his tear stained face.  
>"Honey, are you okay"? She quickly asked<br>"My nose hurts!. My feelings hurt even more"! He began "Why would Vada do this to me"?  
>"Vada, did this to you"! She gasped<br>"Well," He started. Regretting that he told. "Yeah. It happend when, we were fighting" Thomas-J admits "I guess i was a jerk, I could of humored her! But, I'm sick of going to the doctors office every time we play together! Its getting old!" Thomas-J said with a streak of anger in his vanes.  
>"Well, its never to late for a humor, go on over and talk to her. If all is good, she can still sleep over" His mother told him<br>"I Guess I could. Thanks mom" Thomas-J thanked her that ran outside. Just his luck it was raining like a shower out there. but he didn't care he needed to get to Vada and invite her over

He ride that bike, as fast as he could. When he got there he found Vada sitting on the stairs. He looked over to make sure it was her. It was. "Vada"? he said as spitting water out of his mouth  
>"What do you want"? Vada asked<br>"I want to apologize" Thomas-J insisted  
>"For what? I'm the one who broke your nose" Vada was shocked that Thomas-J was apologizing to her<br>"I don't think you broke it, maybe fractured it" Thomas-J joked  
>"Well, I'm sorry" Vada admitted<br>"Its fine, are we friends again"? Thomas-J hopefully asked  
>"I guess" Vada said not sounding as desperate as she was<br>"Well, you were invited for dinner at my house, but, its kinda late for that. My mom said you can sleep over tonight though, if you want to and all" Thomas-J asked  
>"Yeah that would be great, ill go tell my dad then pack my bag. You can come in it beats getting drenched on, all the body's are down stairs" Vada insured him<br>"Umm, okay. I'll wait down stairs" He told her than walked into the house.  
>"DAD, I'm going to Thomas-J's house for the night" Vada yelled<br>"Okay Hun, have fun" Harry yelled back  
>"Kay' ill be right back Thomas-J"<br>Giving her a hand signal he says "Take your time"  
>as she goes up stairs, Vada's dad walks out, "Hello "<br>"Please call me Harry,. So what do you plan to do to my daughter, " Harry asks  
>"Huh"? Thomas-J asks back<br>"Never mind" Harry begins. "What do you have planned for tonight"?  
>"I don't know, that's up to Vada. I guess" Thomas-J tells Harry<br>"Well have fun". Harry tells him than walks upstairs as Vada walks down.  
>"Okay lets go Thomas-J " she insists<br>"Uh , Okay" Thomas-J asks  
>"After you" Vada says with a slight smile on her face<br>"Umm okay, lets go" Thomas-J says with a wierd look on his face 

Please review and tell me what you think

The next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
